1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display methods for liquid crystal panels and display apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement in reducing moving-image blur resulting from a residual image on a liquid crystal panel.
2. Related Art
For example, in active-matrix liquid crystal panels, a liquid-crystal response rate, particularly, a half-tone response rate is smaller than 16.7 ms, which is the time of one frame. Thus, when a moving image is displayed, a residual image may be seen. Also, when thin-film transistors (TFTs) are not selected, data signals written to corresponding pixels are continuously held. Thus, even if the liquid-crystal response rate is increased, a residual image remains on the retinas, since the viewer's line of sight tracks a moving image. Such a residual image resulting from a displayed moving image causes the so-called “moving-image blur”, thereby reducing the display quality.
In order to overcome the problems described above, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-109921 (Patent Document 1) discloses a liquid crystal display method. In the method, a screen is split into two screens, i.e., an upper screen and a lower screen. In the first half of a frame period, the upper screen is scanned with signals and the lower screen is simultaneously scanned with a black (blanking) signal, and in the last half of the frame period, the upper screen is scanned with the black (blanking) signal and the lower screen is simultaneously scanned with signals.
However, the liquid-crystal display method disclosed in Patent Document 1 has some problems. Specifically, since output control for switching between video signals and the black signal are required, the control is complicated. Further, a period in which video is displayed and a period in which black is displayed are fixed to the same period, i.e., are each fixed to one half a frame period.